slice_of_smashfandomcom-20200214-history
Marth Lowell
Marth Lowell is one of the main five protagonists of Slice of Smash. He is shown to be the ruler of the war-torn nation of Archanea, possessing noble and heroic qualities. He wields the sacred blade, Falchion. He is the leader of the Aligned Stars and Suda's twin brother. Appearance Marth is a young, slender teenager who stands at 5'10. He is 16 years old yet he has the body of one who is in their twenties and a voice of one who is 14 years. He has long dark blue hair and large eyes. Most of his face structure comes from his Japanese heritage. He has a soft child-like face with a small nose and average lips. He is always seen with his circlet given to him by his older sister Elice, unless he is sleeping or showering. He has many burns, scars, and bruises from wars and his clumsiness. Marth wears a blue tunic that is lined with golden fabric. The tunic is short sleeved and splits into four sections wrapping around his legs. The ends of his sleeves become white. Over his tunic, he wears a thick strapped brown belt that wraps around his waist. Under his tunic, he wears black pants tucked into brown and white platformed boots. His boots are wrapped in light brown, ribbon-like fabric. On top of the top of his boots lie pieces of metal in the shape of a tiara. Over his tunic, he wears black armor lined with gold line designs on his shoulder pads and breastplate. Under his armor and tunic, he wears a brown button-up shirt. On top of everything, he wears a blue cape tied together around his neck with a red orb on a gold plate, sometimes substituted for the Fire Emblem. He also wears strapped, black fingerless gloves, lined with brown pieces of fabric. He wields the Fire Emblem and is the current holder of Falchion. Personality At the beginning of the series, Marth was very shy and timid. He wasn't willing to make friends with others, and because of this, he accidentally gave himself a reputation as a narcissistic snob. Marth is a kind-hearted and pacifistic person by nature, never wanting to resolve problems through violence. He is also characterized by selflessness and modesty. However, these traits also cause Marth to suffer from low self-esteem. This lack of self-confidence also causes Marth to be extremely prone to feelings of jealousy, as shown through his history with Suda. Despite being very skilled and talented for his age, Marth has a pretty obvious weakness: his clumsiness. Aside from combat, Marth is shown to be insanely awkward and accident-prone. Ever since his childhood, Marth lets this little flaw get the better of his self-esteem. Because of this, Marth frequently apologizes, even for little things. As noted by a lot of people, Marth is a very creative-minded and intelligent person. He enjoys sketching in his free time, and is insanely good at it. History Synopsis Abilities Trivia * Marth was supposed to be named Suda, while Suda was supposed to be named Marth. However, Liza and Cornelius ended up switching their names by accident because of how similar the two of them look. * Marth's favorite music artist is Panic! At the Disco. * Marth's favorite food is Japanese leeks, in contrast to Suda's love of sweets.